


this is ours - trevor zegras

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey, National Hockey League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 4





	this is ours - trevor zegras

Anaheim wasn’t somewhere you were familiar with. In fact you’d never been to California before you met Trevor. He’d changed a lot of things in your world actually.

Anaheim was full of new things, scary things, like brand new starts and people you didn’t know. But Anaheim was where Trevor was. Where he needed you. So you’d moved without thinking twice and decided to make this adventure happen with him.

“Trev?” You call, peaking your head around the corner, “Food is here.”

“Do you like this picture here?” He asks, looking over his shoulder as he held the photo of you two up on a spot in the hall.

You smile and nod, “Yeah, that’s a good one. Then we can put other ones around it.”

He sets the picture down and starts to hammer a nail into the wall. It was a picture of you two after one of his first games at BU. You were pretty sure you guys weren’t even official at that point, but the look on both of your faces says it all. Once he sets the photo on the nail you step over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

“I think maybe I do like Anaheim,” You say softly, looking up at him.

You’d had a hard first two weeks when you got here. None of your family or friends were here, none of the stores you were so used to in Boston were here, and Trevor was already busy with teammates he knew. Luckily a team event a couple days ago had gone so well though and your nerves were calmed quite a bit when you got to meet the other wives and girlfriends.

“Good because I need my girl here. I can’t have you packing up and going back east,” He smiles, kissing your temple. 

You pull him towards the kitchen, grabbing the Chinese take out boxes and handing him his. He wanders over to the living room, plopping down in the middle of the floor. The table and counters still had boxes everywhere so he’d really picked one of the only places left to sit. You follow behind, sitting across from him.

“This is our first place together. It’s all ours,” You say, looking around the condo, “We should have some people over one of these days as a housewarming thing.”

He agrees with your idea, saying, “Yeah, we could do that. Have some of the team over. I can invite Alex down from LA if you want.”

You nod immediately, already having known Alex, “That’s a good idea actually. And he can even stay over if he doesn’t want to drive back. Good thing we got a place with a spare bedroom.”

Trevor had let you pick the place out. He knew it was far from home for you and you’d be spending way more time in the house than he did, considering his travel schedule. You’d taken two steps into this place and fallen in love with it. He knew just from the look on your face that it was the right place for the two of you. 

“Hey,” He smiles, reaching over to steal a piece of your sesame chicken, “You seem like you’ve been worrying a lot lately.”

You can’t lie to him. You never really could and you weren’t about to start now, so you say quietly to him, “It’s just a lot of change. We’ve been together for a while, yeah, but this is just us now. We’re adults. We have jobs. We have a house. You’ll be traveling a lot.”

He nods, picking up on that last bit. You’d worried at Boston, too. Of course you had. He was a hockey player, and a good looking one at that. It wasn’t like you were the only girlfriend who worried, but you tried not to let him know when it would come up and bother you. He knew you better than that though and usually picked up on it before you even said a word.

“I don’t want anyone else, baby. You’re it for me. You know that. I’ve told you that since BU and I’ll tell you it for the rest of our lives if I have to,” He reassures you, reaching over and taking your hand.

You squeeze his hand, smiling at him, “I know. I guess I’ve just been left to think too much since being here. I need to get busy again.”

He laughs and nods quickly. Your job started next week and there was still so much to do. He looks over at the living room and a look crosses his face that makes you concerned.

“Trev, what was that look you just got?” You ask, not sure if it was a really good idea or a terrible one.

“What if we put our Christmas lights up? You know, the white ones?” He asks, jumping up to dig through a random box nearby. 

He pulls out four boxes of white lights, setting them on the floor by you. You look up at him, surprised he’d thought of that and even more surprised that he’d found them so fast.

“That would look really cute in there, huh?” You nod, looking at the almost finished living room.

He quickly finishes eating and immediately grabs a chair and gets to work, powering through more setting up of the place. You finish your share of food and clean up the containers before setting to work as well. It takes a few hours, but you both collapse on the couch, leaning into each other.

“This is ours,” You say, looking up at the lights that were now in the living room and the kitchen was more or less organized.

The sun had set so the lights twinkled around the white walls, giving the room a perfect soft glow. You look up at Trevor, seeing the lights dancing in his light green eyes. You can’t help but lean up to kiss him, trying to thank him somehow for everything in that one moment.

“I love you, I’m gonna marry you, and I can’t wait to see what Anaheim has in store for us,” He says, pulling your legs over his lap and scooting you as close as he can get you. 

“I’m sure I’ll get more used to it. We’ve got lots of new things to do and see out here,” You lean in to kiss him, which he returns eagerly.

He smirks, “Yeah, we’ve gotta break in the new rooms here.”

You blush at his statement, laughing a little, “Okay, but like other than sex. There’s a lot to do in California.”

“Yeah, that stuff sounds fine I guess,” He playfully rolls his eyes.

“I hope we always love it as much as we do now,” You look around before looking back at him, “Because I know I’ll always love you as much as I do now, if not even more.”

“You’ll always be home for me. Yeah this is ours, but you’re what I come back to. Always will,” He says, grabbing your hand and kissing your knuckles.

You can’t help but lean into him further. He felt safe. He felt familiar. He felt like home.


End file.
